dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fukada Kyoko
Perfil thumb|250px|Fukada Kyoko *'Nombre:' 深田恭子 (ふかだ きょうこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Fukada Kyoko *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor *'Agencia:' Horipro Inc. Sobre Fukada Kyoko Ganó el 21st Talent Scout Caravan Grand Prix como parte de la "Pure Girl Audition" en 1996 a la edad de 14 años. Su razón para ingresar a la audición era porque anhelaba ser como su ídolo, Kahala Tomomi. Hizo su debut oficial en 1997 con tres dramas, y en 1998 formó parte del grupo idol de Horipro "HIP" (Horipro Idol Paradise). Fukada comenzó a aparecer en varios programas de radio y eventos de Horipro antes de graduarse del grupo en el verano de 1999. También comenzó su carrera como ídolo gravure en 1998, lanzando varios álbumes de fotos y videos de ídol antes de centrarse únicamente en la actuación después de 2002. Un DVD de Los clips de sus videos idol incluso fueron autorizados para los Estados Unidos en 2001 de Tokyopop. Obtuvo mucha atención en 1998 por co-protagonizar el drama "Kamisama, mou sukoshi dake" junto al famoso actor Kaneshiro Takeshi como Kano Masaki, una joven de 16 años que contrae el VIH después de una noche para ganar dinero para las entradas para conciertos. En octubre de ese mismo año recibió su primer programa de radio, "Fukada Kyoko IN MY ROOM", que duró hasta marzo de 2002. Al año siguiente protagonizó el drama "Oni no Sumika". El debut de Fukada en la música se produjo en 1999 con el single "Saigo no Kajitsu" en mayo y un mini álbum en noviembre. El mini-álbum, Dear..." mostró no solo su talento vocal, sino también una pista instrumental de Fukada tocando "Do They Know It's Christmas?". En 2002, Fukada protagonizó el drama japonés / coreano Friends con el actor coreano Won Bin, una miniserie sobre dos personas de diferentes países que se encuentran en Hong Kong de vacaciones. El drama fue el primero en ser transmitido simultáneamente en ambos países. También tuvo un papel importante en la popular película Dolls como el ídolo ficticio Yamaguchi Haruna. Fukada se convirtió en modelo por primera vez en 2003, modelando el estilo de kimono de la diseñadora de moda Katsura Yumi para la Colección Primavera / Verano de París. Desde que realizó "Shimotsuma Monogatari" en 2004, ha sido modelo invitada varias veces para la revista KERA y ha aparecido en la portada de uno de sus photomooks. La película más popular de Fukada es, por mucho, el éxito de 2004 "Shimotsuma Monogatari", la historia de una lolita que se hizo amiga de un yanki. Poco después de su lanzamiento en Japón, obtuvo su licencia y se puso a disposición del público estadounidense (sin embargo, no fue hasta 2006 que la película se estrenó en DVD para ver en Occidente). Fue esta película la que realmente puso a Fukada en el radar en todo el mundo, ya que ella ha ganado cuatro premios diferentes solo por esa película. Fukada sigue siendo una de las actrices más reconocidas de Japón con sus continuas apariciones en dramas, películas y revistas. Dramas *Lupin no Musume (Fuji TV, 2019) *Eien no Nishipa (NHK, 2019) *Hajimete Koi wo Shita Hi ni Yomu Hanashi (TBS, 2019) *Tonari no Kazoku wa Aoku Mieru (Fuji TV, 2018) *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) *Gekokujo Juken (TBS, 2017) *Dame na Watashi ni Koishite Kudasai (TBS, 2016) *Second Love (TV Asahi, 2015) *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) *Tooi Yakusoku (TBS, 2014) *The Cabin Attendant (Fuji TV, 2014) *Silent Poor (NHK, 2014) *Kyo no Hi wa Sayonara (NTV, 2013) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi ''Kage no Anji (Fuji TV, 2013) *Namonaki Doku (TBS, 2013) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Sengyou Shufu Tantei ~Watashi wa Shadow (TBS, 2011) *Genya (WOWOW, 2010) *Second Virgin (NHK, 2010) *Massugu na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2010) *Karei naru Spy (NTV, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Gakko ja Oshierarenai! (NTV, 2008) *Mirai Koshi Meguru (TV Asahi, 2008) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007, ep7) *Aoi Hitomi to Nuage (WOWOW, 2007) *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kimi ga Kureta Natsu (NTV, 2007) *Yama Onna Kabe Onna (Fuji TV, 2007) *Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu (NTV, 2007) *Fugoh Keiji 2 (TV Asahi, 2006) *Akai Kiseki (TBS, 2006) *Umeko (TBS, 2005) *Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) *Fugoh Keiji (TV Asahi, 2005) *Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko (Fuji TV, 2004) *Xmas Nante Daikirai (NTV, 2004) *Minami-kun no Koibito (TV Asahi, 2004) *Nouka no Yome ni Naritai (NHK, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) *Futari (NTV, 2003) *Hakoiri Musume (KTV, 2003) *Otousan (TBS, 2002) *Remote (NTV, 2002) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Saiyou Shiken (Fuji TV, 2002) *First Love (TBS, 2002) *Friends (TBS, 2002) *Fighting Girl (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Tomodachi Toroku (Fuji TV, 2001) *Strawberry on the Shortcake (TBS, 2001) *Food Fight (NTV, 2000) *Imagine (Fuji TV, 2000) *Soshite, Tomodachi (TV Asahi, 2000) *Tengoku no Kiss (TV Asahi, 1999) *To Heart (TBS, 1999) *Oni no Sumika (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake (Fuji TV, 1998) *News no Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Sore ga Kotae da! (Fuji TV, 1997) *Five (NTV, 1997) Temas para Dramas *''Kirameki no Shunkan'' tema para Imagine (Fuji TV, 2000) *''Dear...'' tema para Soshite, Tomodachi (TV Asahi, 2000) Películas *Recall (2018) *Samurai Hustle Returns (2016) *Joker Game (2015) *Samurai Hustle (2014) *Idai Naru, Shurarabon (2014) *Roommate (2013) *Wild 7 (2011) *Suteki na Kanashibari / Ghost of a Chance (2011) *Yoake no Machi de (2011) *Sekando Bajin / Second Virginity (2011) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikoenmae Hashutsujo: The Movie (2011) *Little Ghostly Adventures Of The Tofu Boy / Tofu Kozo (2011) *Renai Gikyoku: Watashi to koi ni ochitekudasai (2010) *Ururu no Mori no Monogatari / A Tale of Ululu's Wonderful Forest (2009) *Yatterman (2009) *Inugamike no Ichizoku (2006) *Angel / Tenshi (2006) *Kamikaze Girls (2004) *Tokyo Zance (2004) *Like Asura / Ashura no Gotoku (2003) *Onmyoji 2 (2003) *Dolls (2002) *School Day of the Dead / Shisha no Gakuensai (2000) *Ring 2 (1999) as Sawaguchi Kanae *Shinjuku Boy Detectives (1998) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV) ep. 46, 198 *Shin Domoto Kyoudai (Fuji TV) Anuncios *NICHIREI CORPORATION (2018) *Tokyo Gas (2018) *Persol Career (2018) *Sapporo Breweries Limited (2017) *UQ Mobile (2016) *Rohto Seiyaku *Marushou *Blood Bank (with Yamada Takayuki) (2000) Discografía 'Álbums' *1999.11.17 Dear... *2000.03.15 moon *2001.11.21 Universe *2002.08.21 Flow ~Kyoko Fukada Remixes~ 'Singles' *1999.05.19 Saigo no Kajitsu (最後の果実) *1999.09.01 Easy Rider (イージーライダー) *2000.02.02 Kirameki no Shunkan (煌めきの瞬間) *2000.07.19 How? *2001.06.06 Swimming (スイミング) *2001.10.03 Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (キミノヒトミニコイシテル) *2002.05.22 Route 246 (ルート246) Photobooks *1998.07.21 Pool (プール) *1998.11.17 COLORS *2000.05.23 WATER LOVING *2000.06.20 Fukada Kyoko in Shisha no Gakuensai *2001.05.15 AVENIR *2002.01.25 friends *2003.04.04 KYOKO 8203 *2004.05.07 Fukada Kyoko in Shimotsuma Monogatari (深田恭子 in 下妻物語) *2006.01.xx Fukada Kyoko meets Tenshi Eiga "Tenshi" Photo Making Book (深田恭子 meets 天使 映画『天使』Photo Making Boo) *2008.11.xx 25sai (25才) *2009.02.xx Fukuda Kyoko Shashinshuu "KYOKO TOKYO PIN-UP GIRL" (深田恭子写真集『KYOKO TOKYO PIN-UP GIRL』) *2010.11.02 EXOTIQUE Reconocimientos *'2019 100th Television Drama Academy Awards (Winter):' Mejor Actriz (1er Lugar) por Hajimete Koi wo Shita Hi ni Yomu Hanashi *'2015 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar):'Mejor actriz de reparto por Second Love *'2002 35th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit por Remote *'2001 30th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit por Fighting Girl *'1999 22th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por To Heart *'1998 18th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake *'1996 21st Talent Scout Caravan Grand Prix Award' Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Horikoshi High School *'Habilidades:' Piano, clarinete, caligrafía y natación. *'''Instrumentos: '''Piano y Clarinete. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Fukada Kyoko 2.jpg Fukada Kyoko18.jpg Fukada Kyoko.jpg Fukada Kyoko 3.jpg Fukada Kyoko 4.jpg Fukada Kyoko 6.jpg Fukada Kyoko 7.jpg Fukada Kyoko 8.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo